The Worrisome
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: When Carrie invites Gumball, Penny, and Darwin to her house, things go haywire. Darwin and Carrie go too far, and the morning, is going to be the worst for them.


**Wow.**

 **Why I made this I don't know,**

 **I guess I was feeling a little low,**

 **If you don't like dirty or lemon scenes,**

 **Then I invite you to exit this screen.**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you.**

 **Rated M for Mature**

 **(And probably Masturbation, you never know) ;)**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **(By the way, You might want to read the other ones, or this won't make sense)**

The Worrisome

Setting: Carrie's House

Main Characters: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, Darwin

Minor Characters: N/A

Gumball: Thanks for inviting us, Carrie

Carrie: No, Problem. My parents are out of town, so I might as well take advantage of my weekend.

Darwin: I know exactly what we can do to pass time.

Gumball: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Both: Dodj or Daar!

Penny: Oh, no.

Carrie: What? sounds fun.

Penny: That game always gets us into trouble.

Carrie, Darwin, Gumball: Dodj or Daar! Dodj or Daar!

Penny: Fine.

Darwin: *Rolls dice* I got a 7!

Gumball: Dodj or Daar?

Darwin: Dare me.

Gumball: Lightning strikes on all black colored surface!

Darwin: Ah! Run!

*Runs upstairs*

*Lightning striking behind him*

*Runs back down and gets struck by lightning*

Darwin: Why is everything in your house black?

Carrie: *Laughs*

Darwin: Carrie roll the dice.

Carrie: *Rolls dice* Woo 11!

Gumball: Dodj or Daar?

Carrie: Dare!

Gumball: You're a time bomb, find water in ten seconds or explode!

Carrie: Ah!

*Goes to the bathroom*

*Turns on sink*

*Sits in sink*

Penny: Carrie, you need two more to win!

Carrie: Penny, roll!

Penny: I got an 8.

Carrie: Dodj or Daar Penny!

Penny: Dodj.

Everyone: Aw…

Gumball: *Rolls dice* aw a 2. Not worth it. Dodj.

Carrie: *Rolls dice* a 2. Perfect. Daar.

Darwin: The house is on fire, put it out before 15 seconds.

Carrie: Ah! Kill it! Phew!

*Puts out last fire*

Darwin: Carrie is the champion!

Penny: Good- it's over.

Darwin: I'm really tired…

Gumball: Same.

Darwin: Carrie where is the bathroom, I need to *falls asleep*

Carrie: It's right over- *falls asleep*

Gumball: You guys need to get- *Falls asleep*

Penny: This is why I don't play.

*Hours Later*

Carrie: Darwin- wake up.

Darwin: W-What?

Carrie: C'mon.

Darwin: Everybody is asleep Carrie.

Carrie: Exactly. I was thinking. Remember when we camped in the forest?

Darwin: Yeah.

Carrie: And you said once we have privacy, we would do something together. *Blushes*

Darwin: I'd love to, but they are here *points at Gumball and Penny*

Carrie: They won't mind. They are our friends.

Darwin: Fine. *Smiles*

*Go to bedroom*

*Fall asleep while making out and stripping each other*

Gumball: Penny, you need to see this…

Penny: What. *Waking up*

Gumball: I was just waking up and I went to see where Darwin went, and- just come with me.

Penny: Can it wait?

Gumball: No.

*Peek in room to find clothes everywhere and Carrie and Darwin on the bed sleeping with each other*

Penny: What the?

Gumball: I know!

Penny: Well what do we do?

Gumball: Wake them up, it would be embarrassing to leave them like that.

Penny: How?

Gumball: I'll call him.

Penny: Ok.

*Phone ringing*

Darwin: Huh? *Wakes up* Oh god. I forgot. We have school tomorrow, it's Sunday.

Carrie: Darwin, what are you doing up.

Darwin: Gumball is calling me.

*Answers*

Darwin: Sup

Gumball: Dude we couldn't find you and Carrie anywhere. Where are you?

Darwin: Sorry dude, we'll meet you downstairs. Just give us a minute. Carrie, we gotta get dressed. They need us downstairs.

Carrie: Cool.

*Get dressed and go downstairs*

Gumball: You guys were in Carrie's Room?

Darwin: *Blushes* Uh yeah.

Carrie: Sorry we are late.

Penny: We just made some breakfast.

Gumball: What were you guys doing in there?

Darwin: *Blushes* we just… played some video games.

Carrie: Yeah... Zelmore. *Blushes*

Penny: Really?

Gumball: Dude, I've lied for years, it's obvious you're lying.

Darwin: Sorry dude, we just, had a rough night.

Gumball: Really? What did you do?

Carrie: Are you guys mad?

Penny: Just a little confused and worried.

Darwin: We're fine guys, honestly, I've never felt better.

Gumball: You guys have to take it down a notch, we have school, just don't say anything.

Carrie: Ok.

Darwin: Sorry we've been a little clingy. I don't know what's wrong

Penny: I'm sure it will all be resolved soon.

*At School*

Ms. Simian: And that's how the water cycle works.

Tobias: Darwin, why are you tired?

Darwin: Can't talk about it dude.

*At lunch*

Teri: Carrie, what's wrong? Did something happen?

Carrie: I'm ok. Just a little tired.

Carmen: Are you sure? You and Darwin seem a little… off today.

Carrie: I'm fine.

Masami: It's okay to tell us, Carrie.

Carrie: I'm great.

Penny: I think she looks fine.

Carmen: Are you sure nothing happened?

Carrie: I'm just fine. That's all there is to it.

Banana Joe: Darwin, what's wrong.

Darwin: I'm great Joe. Just *yawn* perfect.

Gumball: C'mon guys, there is nothing wrong with him.

Tobias: You know something, don't you Gumball?

Gumball: Pfft, what? No.

Darwin: He doesn't know anything guys. he's fine.

Masami: What are you hiding from us, Penny?

Penny: Nothing.

*End of lunch*

*Carrie walks with Darwin back to class*

Darwin: Carrie, we need to talk.

Carrie: I think we need to take it down a notch.

Darwin: Yeah. We are losing sleep, and our friends are fighting because of it.

Carrie: Yeah. We need to be a little less extreme.

Darwin: Agreed?

Carrie: Agreed.

Both: Great.

*After School*

*At Watterson House*

Nicole: Why isn't Darwin eating?

Gumball: He had a rough weekend.

Darwin: I just need to sleep.

*Goes to bed early*

Richard: That's weird.

*The next day*

*At Lunch*

Gumball: Dude, you good?

Darwin: Feel much better.

Penny: I'm glad you both got some sleep.

Carrie: Yep. I feel great.

Masami: What happened?

Darwin: We got sleep.

Masami: No, I mean… Never mind

Carrie: Masami-

Masami: Yeah?

Carrie: You got it out of us last time- you're never gonna get it out again.

Masami: Ugh.

Darwin: I really could care less. It's not like they are going to tease us.

Carrie: Fair point.

*At Lunch*

Penny: But wouldn't it be embarrassing?

Gumball: Nah. It just shows that Darwin and Carrie are more mature than them.

Carrie: Also fair point.

Masami: So you'll tell me?

Carrie: I don't think you want to know.

Masami: I do!

Carrie: You sure?

Darwin: You sure you're sure?

Penny: You sure you're sure you're sure?

Gumball: You sure you're sure you're-

Masami: Yes!

Carrie: I. Fucked. Darwin.

*Masami Breaks into a million pieces*

*End*

 **Okay.**

 **I don't expect anyone too see this,**

 **As my K+ story are probably the best,**

 **And I know this doesn't really rhyme,**

 **But for this document, am running out of time.**

 **One more fanfic after this one,**

 **Then for a while, I think I'm done.**

 **Unless you want more ;)**

 **Prewriting FTW!**

 **Hearts From Azaze.**

 **And I'd like to thank the rain.**

 **For keeping me on the greener side of the grass.**


End file.
